


Darkest Night

by sassysmith19 (sassysas19119)



Series: Our Kind [8]
Category: SHINee
Genre: A/B/O, Anger, Animals?, Fighting, Gay, Kind of Wolfish, M/M, Seers, Spirit Animals, Spirits, Tension, War, Wolves, Zodiac?, jongkey - Freeform, kind of, not addressed in this fic, onew and youngbae are OTP but they have issues, onew is forever alone i guess, our kind, our kind series, taeminho, tribes, violence?, wolves?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassysas19119/pseuds/sassysmith19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<em>The three things you cannot recover in life are the moment after it has passed, the word after it has been spoken, and the time after it has been wasted</em>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

“I should have killed them.”

“Yes.”

“ _No_.”

“Stay out of it, Kibum.” Onew and Minho spoke in unison, and the Hunter shied away, though his glare remained locked on them. Taemin pressed his lips together in a thin line, and then folded his arms over his chest, avoiding Minho’s eyes.

“We should not have allowed them to survive that. If they find out that we are the ones who had Doojoon and his Tribe _murdered_ , they will come after us, and we will not survive that attack. We are strong, but we do not have the numbers to match them.” Onew exhaled, the sound loud in the silence, and turned towards Minho. “Do you think Hakyeon would-”

“No. He promised confidentiality. I trust him.” The Hunter kicked at the dirt, hands on his hips. “Besides, what would he gain from telling them? There’s no reason for him to say anything about our involvement. And because he won’t talk, then there is no way for Suho and his Tribe to figure out what we did.”

Onew paused in thought, and then nodded. “Of course. Of course.” He turned away, and then glanced back over his shoulder. “What if-”

“Onew, if you want to kill them that badly, just give the order.”

He shook his head, and looked away. “No, it’s not that. I just…I worry. I know you trust Hakyeon, Minho, but I don’t know if I do. He does a lot of business, with a lot of people. There is so much potential for conflicting interests, especially doing what he does. It worries me. Did it ever occur to you that he could be working against us?”

“It did.” Onew opened his mouth to speak, but Minho silenced him. “But Taemin assured me that he wasn’t, and I trust his judgement.”

It was then that Taemin spoke, voice soft and gentle, a direct contrast to Minho’s brittle tone. “What’s done is done, Onew. There’s nothing we can do about it now, unless you want to kill Suho’s entire Tribe, which I don’t think you do.” Onew hesitated, and then shook his head. “You need to move on. If they want to attack us, I’ll see it coming, I always do. But they don’t know what you’ve done, therefore, they shouldn’t attack. The Tribe will be fine.”

“I…yes. Yes, you’re right, Taemin.”

“I know.”

Onew smiled tightly. “The Tribe is going to be fine.”


	2. Chapter Two

_  
“I was under the impression that you never wanted to see my face again. I_ thought _you said that we would never be able to be together, that we would never work.”_

_Onew sighed heavily. “Yes. Yes, I did say that, and I meant it, and I will stand by it now. But the fact remains that I need your help.” The only response was a soft sigh. “Youngbae, please. My Tribemates are being absolutely impossible. So I’m asking you to help me.”_

_“You’re_ asking _me to go spy on the people who hate me, who would kill me in a second if they found out that I was the one watching them. And for what? Your peace of mind? So that you can be assured that you will never be found out as the bad guy?” Onew looked ready to speak, but Youngbae cut him off. “You made your choices, Onew, now you have to deal with them. If it was a mistake, then you are the one responsible for facing those consequences. I won’t solve your problems for you, not anymore.”_

_“Youngbae-”_

_“Onew.” The Alpha fell silent as the Seer stepped out of the shadows, figure still distorted by his Spirit. “Stop. Please.” Onew looked away as Youngbae came closer. “You made your decision. You made the choice to have Hakyeon and the others kill Doojoon and his Tribe. You made your choice to_ threaten _Suho and the others. And now, you must be prepared to deal with the consequences, whether good or bad, that follow those decisions.”_

 _The Alpha shook his head. “I don’t_ want _to.”_

_“Then you made the wrong choice. Perhaps you should have considered that.” Without another word, Youngbae turned on his heel, and walked away. Before he could vanish again, Onew spoke, voice quiet and hesitant in the darkness._

_“I made a mistake.” Youngbae nodded in affirmation. “No, not with them. With you.” There was no response to that. “I shouldn’t have let you go, like I did. That was wrong of me. I hurt you, and I am sorry.”_

_Youngbae looked over his shoulder at Onew. “It’s too late for your apologies.”_

_He stepped into the shadows, leaving Onew alone in the darkness._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to post more throughout the week, but I'm starting work, and I'll have school and stuff, so no promises.


	3. Chapter Three

_“Youngbae?” The Seer looked up when he felt Chanyeol arrive, gaze finding him almost immediately. “Why…why am I here? Why are_ you _here? What’s going on? Is there a problem? Is it-”_

_“No. No, it’s not…no. I haven’t heard anything about your friends. I’ll keep looking, you have my word, but I…something has come to my attention. And it worries me.” Youngbae took a deep breath when he saw Lay appear next to Chanyeol. “It’s…it’s Onew.”_

_“Did you-”_

_“No. No, it’s not like that. We aren’t…no.” His gaze fell to the ground. “You know, already, that Onew was the one who had Doojoon and his Tribemates killed. And you know that he hired Hakyeon and_ his _Tribemates to do that.” Chanyeol and Lay nodded once. “Onew is speculating that Hakyeon has told Suho about that deal, despite Hakyeon’s promise of confidentiality. As you know…he’s right.”_

_“Is that a problem, for him?”_

_“Yes.” Chanyeol and Lay shared a look when Youngbae said that. “He had Doojoon killed as a warning. As it is, he views your Tribe as a threat to his own. He believed that killing Doojoon would be enough to keep your Tribe in line, so long as none of you found out that he had done it. However…”_

_“Hakyeon told us.”_

_Youngbae nodded. “He doesn’t know for sure, but he is scared that Suho will attack out of anger, and his fear makes him dangerous. I don’t know what he’ll do, when he’ll do it, if he’ll even do anything. It would be completely unreasonable for him to do anything – after all, he doesn’t_ actually _know – but fear makes people very unreasonable.”_

_Chanyeol looked worried. “Is he going to-”_

_“I don’t_ know _, Chanyeol!”_

_Lay put a hand on Chanyeol’s arm when the other Seer opened his mouth to argue. “Enough. We’ve been warned. We need to go back to Suho and tell him what’s going on. Even if nothing happens, I’d rather we be prepared and not be attacked than be attacked and not be prepared for it.” Chanyeol nodded, and retreated back into the shadows, leaving Lay and Youngbae alone. “Are you alright, Youngbae?”_

_“I’m_ fine _.”_

_“No. No, you’re really not.” Lay came forward, before he stopped in front of Youngbae. “Tell me what’s going on, Youngbae, please.”_

_Youngbae took a deep breath, and then nodded once, though he looked uncomfortable. “Onew told me he was done with me, and now he’s coming back into the Spirit Realm,_ looking _for me, because he needs help. I don’t…I don’t know what to do. He asked me not to say anything, he asked me not to contact you, but then he went and told me that we were done, that we would never have a chance.”_

_Lay nodded, but before he could speak, Youngbae interrupted. “Hakyeon and his Tribe, I know them. I’ve known them for years. They_ trained _most of my Tribe, excluding Seunghyun. And never, never in my life would I expect Hakyeon to break his pact. He’s dangerous, and if he’s starting to abandon his morals now…I can’t imagine what it could mean, for you, for your Tribe, for anyone.”_


End file.
